


Ритм сердца, чувство звезд

by Rassda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Quidditch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Пять раз, когда Оливер и Флинт играли против друг друга, и один раз, когда они были на одной стороне. Перевод фика "a heart’s rhythm, a sense of stars", автор aceofdiamonds





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a heart’s rhythm, a sense of stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901628) by [aceofdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds). 



> Бета: Nadalz

(первый)

В субботу после четвертого дня рождения Оливера отец повел его в парк рядом с домом. Оливер сжимал метлу в липкой, потной от волнения ладошке, шагая по тропинке к группке детей с метлами и мини-бладжерами, которых укрывали деревья и чары родителей. Они с отцом приходили сюда, сколько Оливер себя помнил. Отец усаживал его на плечи, и Оливер, возвышаясь над толпой, смотрел, как играют другие ребята, а сегодня он сыграет сам.

— Привет, Оливер, — к ним подошел тренер мистер Каннингэм. — В первый раз, да?

— Мне на прошлой неделе исполнилось четыре, — ответил Оливер, гордо выпятив грудь, только губа подрагивала от волнения.

— Хорошо отметили?

Оливер яростно закивал. На день рождения ему подарили новую метлу, которую он сейчас сжимал изо всех сил, а сестры испекли торт в виде квоффла. Было потрясающе.

— Хорошо, — согласно кивнул мистер Каннингэм, обменявшись улыбками с отцом Оливера. — А теперь к игре. — Он махнул в сторону поля, где были установлены ворота, вдвое меньше обычных, и у каждых собралась кучка детей: у одних ворот в синем, у других в красном. — На этой неделе вы в команде синих, хорошо?

— Как в «Торнадо», — заметил Оливер, уже весь в нетерпении поскорее начать играть. «Торнадо» были его любимой командой. А теперь он будет как они.

— Как в «Торнадо», — рассмеялся отец. — Ты иди, а я посмотрю отсюда, — сказал он, показывая на несколько деревьев, где другие родители уже сконфигурировали стулья и столы. — Повеселись, Оливер.

Ну да. Он же новенький и младше всех, его в последнюю очередь выбрали на поле, и он оказался вратарем. Играя с сестрами, Оливер никогда не был вратарем, но когда он наконец взлетает в воздух и ловит первый квоффл, брошенный в его сторону, ему начинает нравиться.

— Отличная реакция, Оливер, — сказала какая-то девочка постарше, когда он отбил в третий раз попытку красных им забить, и показала большой палец. Оливер засмущался от похвалы и почти пропустил следующий бросок, в последний момент обхватывая мяч кончиками пальцев.

Он выдохнул, радуясь своей удаче.

— Так нечестно!

Оливер спустился к земле, спешившись с характерным «дамс» о землю, и обернулся на злого мальчика, шагавшего в его сторону.

— Гол был!

— Нет, не был, — заупрямился Оливер: он же поймал квоффл, тот не задел кольцо.

— Нет, был, — настаивал мальчик, отбрасывая метлу в сторону, после чего подошел прямо к Оливеру. Тот сделал шаг назад.

Мальчик схватил Оливера за футболку, притягивая его лицо к себе. Оливер постарался устоять на месте, хмурясь от того, что какой-то сердитый мальчишка портит его первую игру в квиддич.

— Эй! — мистер Каннингэм свистнул в свисток. — Маркус!

И этот мальчик, Маркус, обернулся к нему, поджав губы, и ответил тоном, которым ну точно нельзя разговаривать со взрослыми:  
— Я даже ничего не сделал.

— Ты схватил Оливера за футболку! — крикнула Бекки, подлетая на защиту Оливера.

— Нет! — огрызнулся Маркус, наконец отпуская футболку Оливера с логотипом «Торнадо».

— А вот и да! — не сдавалась Бекки, даже ее метла возмущенно задиралась на пару дюймов вверх.

После бурных разбирательств спор разрешился назначением штрафного удара. Оливер снова поймал мяч прямо в воротах и снова кончиками пальцев, на этот раз Маркус ему это спустил, неприятно улыбаясь, и игра продолжилась.

Когда они вернулись домой после матча (синие победили красных с разницей всего в 10 очков), взбудораженный Оливер рассказал маме про гол и ссору и про то, как игра была похожа на настоящий-настоящий матч, хотя снитч наколдовали из простого теннисного мячика, позолотив его гламурными чарами.

 

.

 

В этом мае Оливеру исполнилось одиннадцать, и вплоть до первого сентября говорил он только о квиддиче, который ждет его в Хогвартсе. И хотя родители с сестрами резонно напомнили, что первогодок не принимают в команду, все равно это не испортило радость от того, что теперь Оливер сможет ходить на игры и смотреть, как факультеты бьются за кубок. А как только возраст позволит, он и сам пойдет пробоваться в команду.

На следующий год Оливер пошел на отборочные с Сэмом, с которым они жили в одной комнате. Капитаном в этом году назначили Чарли Уизли, явно заслуженно, считал Оливер, потому как в прошлом сезоне тот превосходно показал себя в финале с Хаффлпаффом. Чарли явно будет отбирать игроков по справедливости.

В день отборочных Оливер сильно нервничал. Он подпрыгивал на месте, и Сэму пришлось придержать его за локоть, чтобы Оливер не запрыгнул на метлу и не улетел обратно в замок, до чего его довели переживания.

— Да все получится, чувак, — сказал Сэм. Легко ему говорить, он тут просто по приколу, и ему-то все равно, пройдет он или нет. — Чарли знает, что ты хорошо играешь.

— А вдруг кто-то играет лучше, — ответил Оливер, приподнимаясь на носочки, чтобы рассмотреть, как Чарли машет руками и орет до хрипа, разделяя игроков на охотников и загонщиков.

— Нереально, — сказал Сэм, и потому пусть он и храпит по ночам, Сэм лучший.

Наконец, после мучительного ожидания, позвали вратарей. Оливер пожелал Сэму удачи и двинулся к воротам. Сэм остался стоять вместе с другими загонщиками.

Сердце, казалось, билось в горле, отчего не получалось сглотнуть слюну, и когда Чарли с ним поздоровался, Оливер только и смог промычать что-то в ответ и махнуть рукой, подлетая к кольцам.

Когда он прилетел на место, все стало проще. Оливер пару раз облетел кольца, чтобы размяться, пока Чарли пытался разобраться с охотниками. Тому нужно было укомплектовать почти новую команду: заняты только позиции капитана и одного загонщика. И пусть Оливер лицо заинтересованное, потому что сам участвует в отборе, очень хотелось посмотреть на конечный результат: какую же команду соберет в итоге Чарли.

Он прошел, пару минут спустя понял Оливер, охваченный эйфорией от облегчения и переживаний. Он поймал пять из пяти квоффлов, и Чарли ему подмигнул, когда полетел назад к двум другим соискателям на место вратаря: крепкому парню с шестого курса и еще с третьего, кажется, Дэвиду, у которого старшая сестра учится в Хаффлпаффе.

Сэм тоже прошел. На обратной дороге к замку он закинул руку на плечи Оливера, притягивая к себе. Оба светились от гордости от осознания, что их отобрали в команду. 

— Мы сделали это, Олли! — прокричал Сэм, все еще обнимая Оливера за шею.

Оливер сиял от радости следующие полторы недели, широкая улыбка не сходила с его лица сутками.

Он в команде.

 

.

 

— Маркус Флинт — охотник в Слизерине? — беззаботно спросил Оливер, опираясь на руку, за две недели до первого матча Гриффиндора. — В прошлом году же его не было в команде?

Бен отрицательно покачал головой, и улыбка тронула его губы:  
— Слишком мелкий был.

О, точно. Иногда Оливер забывал, что они с Марксом одного возраста. 

— Ты с ним знаком?

— Мы живем рядом, — ответил Оливер, рассмеявшись, когда кто-то прокомментировал: «Ну и свезло». — Играли в младшей лиге, когда еще маленькие совсем были, — добавил Оливер.

— Да? — переспросил Чарли, — Дашь советы, как с ним играть?

Они же не играли с Маркусом друг против друга с восьми или девяти лет. Оливер подумал, что они, наверное, с тех пор оба сильно изменились.

.

 

(второй)

 

Живот Оливера сводило от адреналина, когда он шел за Чарли на поле. Сэм шагал рядом, без остановки тараторя ему на ухо, но Оливер не прислушивался, отвлеченный гулом толпы и непередаваемым чувством, когда ты — на поле и скандируют тебе, а не ты.

— Меня сейчас, кажется, стошнит, — пробормотал он Сэму.

— А я тебе про что говорил, — прошептал в ответ Сэм и похлопал Оливера по спине. Оливер заметил, что остальная команда подбадривала друг друга и рассаживалась по метлам. — Увидимся в небе, Олли!

Оливер ошибся, манера Флинта играть нисколько не изменилась с детства: на поле он вел себя агрессивней всех, ныряя и выруливая между гриффиндорскими охотниками на такой скорости, что чуть не столкнул Гайя и Розу с метел. Маркус неохотно пассанул квоффл охотникам из своей команды, после чего понесся через поле к Оливеру, заведя руку назад, чтобы поймать мяч снова, который тут же полетел в лицо Оливера. Тому инстинктивно захотелось пригнуться.

Но он справился. Оливер поймал почти все квоффлы, которые кидали в его сторону, и старался не сильно переживать из-за тех, которые перехватить не успел.

Они выиграли. С трудом. Но все равно это была победа. Пальцы Оливера соскальзывали с метлы он валился от усталости. Подлетел Чарли, сжимая трепыхающийся снитч в руке, и притянул Оливера в победные объятия.

— Отлично играл, приятель, — одобрил Чарли, похлопывая по плечу, как до этого Сэм.

— Это ты отлично играл! — прокричал Оливер, почти взвизгнув. — Я не видел, как ты поймал снитч, но... — такова цена пребывания в команде. Со своей позиции на поле не видно многое, что не упустил бы с трибуны. — Мы выиграли, Чарли! — радостно закричал он.

Они подлетели к остальной команде, собравшейся огромным алым пятном в центре поля. Сара, охотница с седьмого курса, схватила Оливера за руку и притянула в очередные объятия, потом рассмеялась, сказав, что с понедельника Чарли заставит тренироваться еще больше: никаких послаблений победителям.

 

.

 

(третий)

 

Первый раз Оливер поцеловал Флинта случайно. Им было по четырнадцать, они сцепились после игры и спорили, был ли матч честный, а потом Оливер толкнул Флинта к стене, не прекращая рассказывать про гол, забитый на последней минуте одновременно с тем, как Уолш поймал снитч, и поцеловал Флинта, лишь бы заткнуть его хотя бы на пять минут.

Следующая секунда была пугающей, из тех, что длятся и длятся. Оливер хотел отодвинуться, но передумал, потому что почувствовал, как рука Флинта вцепилась в его мантию, словно тот не совсем против, а следовательно, шансы, что Оливера побьют, снижались вдвое. Флинт немного приоткрыл рот, и Оливер усилил напор, задействовав язык, губы и зубы, собираясь извлечь максимум из того бардака, который сейчас творился.

Несколько месяцев назад он целовался с Сарой Рид, и, если честно, тот поцелуй был гораздо приятнее. Флинт теперь тоже подключился к процессу, и ладно, почему бы и нет, но они сталкивались зубами, а в том месте, где Флинт вцепился и потянул за губу, точно будет синяк. Не сказать, что Оливеру не нравился их поцелуй: сердце скакало быстрее гиппогриффа, а руки тряслись, когда он хватался за воротник на мантии Флинта, дыхание сбивалось снова и снова, и снова, но Оливер не хотел останавливаться.

Мысли о том, что же будет дальше, после того, как они остановятся, проносились в голове все быстрее и быстрее. Естественно, Оливер немного засматривался на Флинта. Когда замечаешь, что мальчики нравятся не меньше, чем девочки, понятное дело, начинаешь посматривать по сторонам на предмет, с кем бы замутить. Несмотря на их вражду и частые перепалки между уроками, Флинт был вполне приятным внешне. У него было тренированное тело, и волосы всегда чистые, а иногда, когда он улыбался, разговаривая с Монтегю или Пьюси, то и на лицо казался ничего так.

Конечно, из этого не следовало, что он поцелует Флинта и что Флинт ответит на поцелуй, но раз так случилось, то честно? Оливеру нравилось.

Флинт отодвинулся намного позже, чем подумал бы на него Оливер. Он отодвинулся, посмотрел на Оливера и толкнул в сторону, чтобы отойти от стены, затем утер ладонью рот.

— Сделаешь так еще раз, Вуд, — пробормотал он, приблизившись, его нижняя губа блестела от слюны Оливера, — и я тебе яйца оторву, понял?

Вполне убедительная угроза. Оливер, зацелованный и в то же время ничего не понимающий, прислонился к стене, провожая взглядом спину уходящего Флинта в злых всполохах серебряного и зеленого.

 

.

 

Но все повторилось еще раз. И еще раз. И еще. И продолжилось.

— Это ничего не значит, понятно? — всегда настаивал Флинт, целуя Оливера вдоль линии подбородка, а руками заползая ему под одежду и поглаживая кожу. Оливер всегда кивал: нет, конечно, ничего не значит, — и целовал в ответ быстрее, сильнее, его тело само им руководило.

Как-то, намного позже, он укусил Флинта за плечо, когда ладонь Флинта обхватила его член. Оливер почти произнес «Маркус», а не «Флинт», хотя так нельзя нельзя нельзя. Вместо этого Оливер укусил.

— Пытаешься меня съесть? — усмехнулся Флинт ему в шею и снова поцеловал. Рот Оливера наполнили горячие выдохи: Флинт смеялся — вот как сильно они оба изменились за это время.

Они занимались этим уже давно: встречались тайно и целовались, пока у Оливера не начинали ныть челюсть и губы. Теперь они не всегда останавливались на поцелуях, и на физическом уровне: руки на членах, иногда рты, — и в том смысле, что иногда они разговаривали. Их беседы крутились по большей части вокруг квиддича, но пару раз кто-нибудь сбивался и заговаривал о родственниках или друзьях или о том, как сами не понимают, что за хрень происходит между ними весь последний год с небольшим. Оливеру казалось, что теперь он знает Флинта лучше и тот ему понравился, реально понравился, и он ходит по краю. Так что когда кто-то один подходил к опасной теме слишком близко, другой целовал его, и они забывались.

— А ты не плох для гриффиндорца, — сказал Флинт ночью накануне последнего учебного дня на шестом курсе. Почти «Я люблю тебя» в исполнении Флинта, — но все равно гриффиндорец.

И это резюмировало все происходящее.

Казалось глупым и невероятным, что их факультеты могут разделить их, как будто они герои любовной драмы без счастливого конца, но именно так и происходило.

 

.

 

(четвертый)

 

Это был последний год Оливера в Хогвартсе, его последний год в гриффиндорской команде, последний шанс выиграть кубок на позиции капитана. Он так отчаянно желал этого, что не мог спать ночами, не мог сосредоточиться на уроках.

И Оливер добился своего.

Он видел, как Гарри перехватил снитч прямо перед рукой Малфоя, и потом все завертелось, и Оливера закрутило в водовороте сокомандников. 

Кубок, когда его вручили, оказался тяжелым. Передавая приз, Дамблдор довольно сверкал глазами, потому что Гриффиндор чертовски давно не выигрывал кубок, и посмотрите-ка, они это сделали!

Пока гриффиндорцы, рейвенкловцы и хаффлпавцы заполняли поле, Оливер поискал глазами слизеринцев. Те покидали стадион и устремлялись к замку. Оливер безразлично отвернулся и передал кубок Гарри, понимая, что слегка пустил слезу. Да и к черту!

Чуть позже Оливер сбежал с вечеринки к Флинту. Тот удивил его тем, что вообще пришел. Как бы то ни было, когда Оливер открыл дверь в пустой класс на шестом этаже, Флинт стоял там, привалившись к стене с таким видом, будто у него кто-то умер.

— Ты тут, чтобы позлорадствовать? — пробормотал он, не отходя от стены, так что Оливеру пришлось подойти самому.

— Конечно, — растянул губы в улыбке Оливер, — я еще несколько месяцев буду злорадствовать, скорее всего. Как минимум. 

Флинт закатил глаза, но внешне успокоился.

— Чертова «Молния». С таким преимуществом матч нечестный.

— Вся ваша команда целиком летает на метлах, которые идут на втором месте по качеству, — не согласился Оливер. Может, теперь, когда команда под его руководством выиграла кубок и он закончил Хогвартс, родители подарят ему новую метлу на день рождения. О «Молнии» он и не мечтал, такой подарок придется подождать, но, может, «Нимбус» или последняя модель «Чистомета».

— Да какая теперь разница? — ответил Флинт и посмотрел на Оливера темным взглядом. — Нас же сделали.

— И это надо отметить.

— Да? И как бы ты хотел это отметить, Вуд? — Флинт подцепил его за футболку и потянул на себя.

Когда через час Оливер возвращался в общую гостиную, на него напрыгнул Джордж, с широкой улыбкой закидывая руку на плечи. 

— Ходил развлекаться? — спросил он, подмигнув многозначительно.

Это был лучший день в жизни Оливера: он выиграл кубок в свой последний год, так что обойти его триумф не представлялось больше возможным, — он улыбнулся в ответ и взъерошил волосы на голове Джорджа:

— Что-то типа того, ага.

Джордж восторженно рассмеялся. Оливер понимал, что окружающим не всегда легко находить с ним общий язык: любовь к квиддичу и стремление к победе затмевали для него все остальное почти весь этот год, — но Оливер любил свою команду, которую собрал за последние три года, и точно будет по ним скучать, когда уедет.

— Лучший способ отметить, — наклонившись, рассмеялся Джордж. — Мы будем скучать, Вуд. Вряд ли следующий капитан станет будить нас ни свет ни заря каждую субботу, и как прикажешь развлекаться?

— Мой подход обеспечил вам кубок, — напомнил Оливер, похлопывая Джорджа по плечу.

Джордж снова рассмеялся, словно не мог поверить в случившееся. Оливер и сам не мог, с их удачей им почти ничего не светило, но командой они были отличной, лучшей, какую только знал Оливер, и в конце концов у них все получилось. Просто до сих пор с трудом в это верилось.

— Пойду, найду Гарри, — сказал Оливер Джорджу. В первую игру сезона Гарри упал с высоты нескольких футов и больше всего переживал, что подведет команду и из-за него все проиграют. А потом научился сражаться с дементорами и прогнал их в парке. Ну что за пацан! Оливер будет скучать по тому, какой команда станет в следующем году, как они подрастут. Интересно, кто будет готовить их в следующем году. МакГонагалл скорее всего поставит Анжелину: в ней присутствовала та целеустремленность, которую Оливер прививал им годами, — но любой в команде на самом деле справится. Оливер оставлял их в надежных руках, как бы дальше ни складывалось.

— Кажется, ты слегка в эйфории, — сказал Гарри, когда Оливер его нашел. 

— Мы уже несколько лет заслуживали кубок, — ответил Оливер, падая рядом на стул. Друг Гарри, Рон Уизли, подвинулся и подвинул шахматную доску по столу, уступая место. Гермиона Грейнджер застенчиво улыбнулась и вернулась к горе книг перед собой. Их небольшая компания жила в своем Хогвартсе, не таком, как у всех остальных, подумал Оливер и порадовался, что благодаря их победе сегодня у ребят появился повод расслабиться. — Отлично сыграл, Гарри.

Гарри просиял:

— Ты отличный капитан, Оливер, лучше всех.

— Это ничего не значит, учитывая, что капитанов у тебя был только один, — рассмеялся Оливер. Он поднялся со стула, перехватив взгляд Сэма в конце комнаты. — Я хочу пойти в про... Знаешь, пока рано говорить и у тебя, наверное, есть свои наметки, но я много видел, как играют ловцы. Гарри, в тебе определенно что-то есть.

— Хочешь, чтобы команда боготворила тебя вечно после ухода, Олли? — рассмеялся Сэм, передавая бутылку сливочного пива. Он мотнул подбородком за плечо Оливера, где сейчас Гарри разговаривал с Роном, отчаянно жестикулируя, и его лицо светилось от улыбки, когда он тараторил что-то про команды, «Пушки» и возможности.

Оливер отхлебнул пива, его снова затопило счастьем от сегодняшней победы. Он толкнул Сэма в бок:

— Не хочу, чтобы они меня забывали.

 

.

 

Оливер и Флинт потеряли друг друга из вида на какое-то время. Это жизнь, так сказал себе Оливер. В Хогвартсе они были как в пузыре, теряя ощущение остального мира, и жили, как будто начало и конец всего лежали в стенах замка. И только когда ты покидал его навсегда, а не просто на летние или рождественские каникулы, ты наконец понимал, что мир больше и безумнее, и если тебе казалось, что ты влюбился в слизеринца, то в огромном мире это не значило ни черта.

Оливера взяли в «Паддлмир Юнайтед», что даже три месяца спустя казалось сказкой. Он съехал от родителей и вообще уехал из Шотландии, однажды аппарировав в Дорсет с метлой в руке и рюкзаком на плече. Здесь все казалось больше, интереснее, и хотя Оливер сильно скучал по Шотландии, тут он чувствовал себя свободнее.

— Добро пожаловать в команду, Олли, — в первый день поприветствовала его капитан Исла. Она была такая миниатюрная, Оливер возвышался над ней на три головы, но стояла руки в боки и уверенно улыбалась, рассказывая Оливеру про предстоявший матч с «Уимбурнскими Осами». Оливер видел ее игру и знал, как насколько небольшой вес важен для ловцов: она была одной из лучших. — До этого ты хорошо себя показывал, давай продолжать в том же духе с началом сезона, договорились?

Оливер рассмеялся: 

— Постараюсь изо всех сил.

И хотя он пребывал в откровенном ужасе, он шел в комплекте с нетерпением поскорее уже выйти на поле и сыграть. Оливер оттолкнулся от земли и направился к кольцам на южной стороне стадиона, облетел их по кругу пару раз, увиливая от бладжеров, которые кидали Кайл и Луиза через поле, каждый раз опасно рядом с Оливером, но потом кто-нибудь из загонщиков перехватывал их и отбивал прочь.

Оливер не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет привыкнуть к размеру стадиона, к масштабу всего происходящего. Это была та же игра, в которую он играл в Хогвартсе, но совершенно на другом уровне. После трюков, которые показывали игроки на поле, и ощущения, будто они невесомы на метлах, Оливер долго сидел, скрестив ноги по-турецки, на кровати у себя в квартире и просматривал сборники тактических схем, представляя, что кто-то так же ставит его себе в пример, как он многих игроков, с которыми и против которых сейчас играет.

Разница чувствовалась еще и в том, что количество заинтересованных людей выросло в разы. Каждый раз таблоиды пестрели заголовками, стоило им выиграть или проиграть, или после серьезной игры выйти в бар и немного набраться по дороге домой. Раз в пару недель появлялись прогнозы по поводу переводов и смены капитанов, квиддичные аналитики разбирали матчи пошагово. Этот мир был больше, и школьные игры никогда не могли подарить ему такие яркие и острые ощущения.

Теперь квиддич был не просто игрой, которую устраивали пару выходных в год, чтобы набрать баллы для кубка Хогвартса — теперь это была его жизнь.

 

.

 

В финале они играли со «Стоунхейвенскими Сороками», командой Флинта. Оливер это знал, потому что про их разгромные победы вечно писали в «Ежедневном пророке», а про их благотворительную деятельность — во всех журналах. Оливер не расстраивался из-за этого, не завидовал, ничего такого — «Паддлмир» были на хорошем счету в лиге, они вышли в финал, чтобы вы знали, и тоже много чего делали для благотворительности, и даже Селестина Уорбер несколько лет назад записала в их честь песню. Дело было не в этом. Просто Оливер повсюду видел лицо Маркуса Флинта. А он всегда верил в лучшее, уж такое у него было сердце... Конечно, он не считал, что они с Флинтом предназначены друг другу судьбой, но как-то резко между ними все оборвалось и точку они так и не поставили, так что Оливер просто снова хотел его увидеть.

 

.

(пятый)

 

Оливера посетили те же мысли, когда финальная игра закончилась и «Сороки» совершали свой победный круг по полю под скандирование толпы на фоне черных баннеров, развевающихся в небе. Выиграли они заслуженно, показали класс. Обе команды были молодцы.

— Ты молодец, Олли, — прокричала Исла сквозь гул толпы, приземляясь рядом. Пора было переодеваться, но Оливер не мог отвести взгляда от семи фигур над собой, в триумфе вскинувших руки, пока на левитированном столе в центре поля сверкал на солнце их кубок.

— Ты тоже, капитан, — ответил он, салютуя, а потом рассмеялся, когда она его толкнула.

— Идешь в паб? Мы сегодня им проставляемся, — Исла мотнула головой в сторону «Сорок», которые снижались в сторону кубка.

— Там будут злорадствовать? — спросил Оливер, следуя за остальной командой в раздевалку. В ответ раздались многочисленные «да», «да, черт возьми, чего от них еще ожидать», и Оливеру захотелось поскорее оказаться в пабе. Эх, может, он и не выиграл, но дошел до финала в первом же профессиональном сезоне и доволен как черт, что вообще пережил сезон.

Оливер громко застонал в тесной кабинке туалета, на ощупь нашел и повернул за спиной ручку, которая колола в позвоночник, потом вернул руку на воротник Флинта, загребая ткань. Оливер подвинулся, придвигаясь ближе к Флинту и вжимаясь бедрами. 

— Ты меня еще не поздравил, — произнес Флинт хриплым и отчаянным голосом, который выдал ту же похоть, которая разгоралась сейчас у Оливера во внутренностях, и оттащил его от двери к противоположной стене.

— Поздравляю, — выдохнул Оливер, продолжая целовать шею Флинта с намерением оставить засос не меньший по размеру, чем синяк в форме флинтовской ладони у него на шее. Плевать, что потом скажут их команды, когда их увидят. Они с Флинтом пошли в туалет одновременно, чем уже дали огромный повод для домыслов.

— Рад снова тебя видеть, — пробормотал Флинт, опрокидывая голову и подставляя Оливеру шею, потом, видимо, передумал и снова увлек Оливера в поцелуй. Его язык был так же тороплив и губы так же напористы, как когда им было по четырнадцать лет. — Приятно снова надрать тебе зад.

— А то, — согласился Оливер, опуская руку на ширинку Флинта и надавливая, отчего тот выругался и толкнулся бедрами в его руку, - что-то новенькое.

А Флинт ухмыльнулся своей привычной ухмылкой и сказал:

— Скучал по тебе, придурок.

— Ты совсем не изменился, Флинт, — произнес Оливер и затем, закрывая тему, снова начал целоваться. Он тоже соскучился.

— К тебе или ко мне? — отстранившись, спросил Флинт и улыбнулся. Его улыбка была настолько острой, что, казалось, стоит протянуть руку, и Оливер порежет палец о ее края. — Олли.

— Заткнись, — слабо произнес Оливер, реагируя на прозвище средним пальцем. — Пошли отсюда, чемпион.

 

.

 

Оливер проигнорировал крики и улюлюканья, когда они вернулись назад к столику и объявили, что уходят. Несмотря на то, что Исла громко улюлюкала, а Флинт самодовольно подмигнул «Сорокам» на прощание, домой Оливер вернулся с почти не пострадавшим достоинством. Флинт крепко держал его за руку, когда они аппарировали вместе, и конец вечера быстро вытеснил все остальное.

— И каково трахать чемпиона? — спросил Флинт (Оливер задумался, можно ли теперь, когда они оба повзрослели, называть его Маркусом), пока терся бедрами о бедра Оливера, руками шаря по его телу и оставляя на коже ощущение горячих пальцев.

— Просто волшебно, — простонал Оливер, подкидывая бедра навстречу, и полез за палочкой наколдовать чары, которые не сразу смог вспомнить из-за тумана в голове.

 

.

 

Оливер не осознавал, что война закончилась, где-то еще две недели после смерти Сами- Знаете-Кого. Он был там, когда Гарри, его золотой ловец, послал собственное заклятье в ответ, видел, как землю покрывали тела мертвых Пожирателей Смерти, но мозг не сразу отвык от ощущения, что каждую секунду каждого дня он ходит по краю. Оливер не был магглорожденным, ему никогда не грозила прямая опасность, но страх за тех, кто его окружал, ужас, который повис над страной, преследовал его повсюду.

Прошло три месяца. Жизнь практически пришла в норму. Люди стали поспокойнее, никого больше не убивали, и Оливер мог ходить на тренировки по квиддичу, не настраиваясь перед выходом на то, что, возможно, кого-то из них сегодня не окажется на поле.

Отца Маркуса арестовали. Это не многое поменяло, несмотря на их опасения, потому что Маркус никогда особенно не был близок с отцом, и тот не входил во Внутренний Круг Сами-Знаете-Кого, так что срок в Азкабане получил меньше остальных. Оливер знал об этом еще с пятого курса. Временами он сильно переживал из-за того, что его парень связан с Темной Магией, хотя и не сам, а его отец, так что Оливер как-то с этим жил.

Итак, все вернулось на привычную колею. Снова собрали лигу, теперь, когда половина игроков не бегала от Волдеморта, а другая не пыталась хоть как-то помочь попавшим в беду. Оливер входил в отряд Ордена, который занимался аппарированием магглорожденных на территории страны и на континент. Он не жалел о том, чем занимался — все, что угодно, лишь бы сохранить людям жизнь, — но с каждой аппарацией во рту оставался неприятный привкус, так что он был просто счастлив вернуться на метлу, снова игрой зарабатывать на жизнь, жить жизнью, когда самой главной заботой являлось желание победить Маркуса и выиграть лигу.

Прошла пара недель со старта сезона, и Оливер случайно столкнулся с Анжелиной Джонсон по дороге с интервью для «Ежедневного пророка» 

Оливер не имел никакого представления, как выражать соболезнования тому, кто так полон жизни. Он улыбнулся ей и спросил, как дела. Анжелина пожала плечами и ответила, что квиддич помогает справляться, отвлекает.

— Мы планируем про вести благотворительный турнир в Хогвартсе, — Анжелина перекинула волосы через плечо. — Передай другим.

Оливер не стал уточнять, включало ли это слизеринцев, хотя не удивился бы тому, что она уже знает про них с Маркусом: они особо не скрывались, хотя, наверное, стоило бы, а квиддичное сообщество очень тесное.

Вместо этого Оливер пришел домой и упал на диван рядом со спящим Маркусом. Оливер подождал, когда тот в своей манере проснется: медленно и недовольно, словно злился на весь мир за то, что ему пришлось вставать — поцеловал в губы и рассказал про турнир, делая паузы в тех местах, где, как Оливеру казалось, Маркус начнет спорить, с удивлением обнаружив, что возражений не последовало.

— Благотворительный турнир? — переспросил тот глухим и заспанным голосом, когда Оливер закончил. — Идея Поттера?

— Вообще-то это мой ловец, — ответил Оливер, ткнув Маркуса пальцем в бок и не став возражать, когда палец поймали в плен, и продолжил: — Нет. Думаю, общая. И хорошая... многим понравится.

— Мы будем играть по факультетам? — вот теперь Маркус опустил голову и заерзал под Оливером, ожидая, что слизеринцев не пригласили и в своей команде будет он один, охотник против всей школы.

— Не уверен. Кажется, Анжелина говорила, что команды будут смешанные.

Маркус хмыкнул:

— Пресловутая межфакультетская дружба, о которой еще та чертова Шляпа трындела.

— У нас же получилось, — заявил Оливер и заулыбался, когда Маркус подтвердил его правоту, проведя руками вдоль тела и притягивая ближе. Темнело, пора было готовить ужин, но Оливеру хотелось поваляться так подольше.

— Верно, — Маркус помычал гортанно, обдумывая. — Ладно. Я пойду.

Оливер рассмеялся, азарт соревнования в нем уже разгорался:

— Мы выиграем.

— Естественно. Мы же лучшие игроки в истории этой школы, Оливер.

Что, конечно, было не совсем скромно, но Оливер спорить не стал.

 

.

 

Никто и слова не сказал, когда Оливер появился на турнире с Маркусом Флинтом. Его тепло встретили: старая команда была разбросана по всей Британии, по большей части играя в профессиональных командах, и при виде гордой улыбки Оливера Маркус закатил глаза и сказал, что отойдет на пару минут, пообщается со своими. Оливер видел, как он подошел к Теодору Нотту и Адриану Пьюси, стоящим у трибун, почти сразу же к ним присоединился Теренс Хиггс.

— Привет, Оливер, — окрикнула его Кейти, подходя вместе с Чо Ченг, — как дела?

— Неплохо, у тебя как?

Она пожала плечами, типа «как у всех».

— Готов к первому матчу? Кажется, наша команда играет с твоей через пару месяцев.

— Интересная, наверное, будет игра, — улыбнулся Оливер. Он слышал, что с Кейти подписали контракт «Холихедские Гарпии». Странно будет сражаться с бывшими сокомандниками. — А ты играла, Чо?

Во время войны Чо была стажером целителей в отряде Оливера, так что они знали друг друга довольно неплохо, но в тех условиях, когда приходилось буквально выживать, про какие-то вещи речь обычно не заходила, например, про развлечения и квиддич.

— Не особо, — ответила она. — Брат играет во Франции, так что когда он приезжает на выходные, обычно играем с ним в саду, но это все... Никогда бы не подумала, что именно этим буду заниматься.

— И очень зря, на самом деле, Оливера всегда впечатляли ее стратегии и особая целеустремленность в матчах Гриффиндора с Рейвенкло.

— Сегодня мы в одной команде, — помахала списком прямо перед его лицом Кейти. Оливер забрал список, и действительно, его имя шло вместе с именами Кейти, Чо, Маркуса, Малкольма Приса, одного года с ним с Хаффлпаффа, Джорджа Уизли и Джимми Пикса. С Пиксом Оливер знаком не был, но всех остальных знал как игроков сильных. Перспективы были неплохие.

Маркус окинул взглядом их команду с той же долей подозрительности, с которой на него смотрели остальные. Оливер не хотел вмешиваться, принимая чью-то сторону, поэтому стоял с Джорджем, дожидаясь, пока все остынут, и обсуждал будущую стратегию, перекатываясь с пяток на носки и подпрыгивая из стороны в сторону от нетерпения.

— Ты совсем не изменился, Олли, — сказал Джордж. Они впервые разговаривали с финальной битвы, и Оливер поразился, какой у Джорджа теперь тихий голос, как будто в горле у того стоял комок. — Как считаешь, победим?

И Оливер сможет. Сможет говорить о квиддиче, как будто у них за плечами не маячил призрак.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он. — Гарри отхватил много хороших игроков. Я много хорошего слышал о твоей сестре.

Джордж кивнул, признавая его правоту:

— Она чудо. Не говори ей только, что я так сказал, — быстро поправился он и слегка улыбнулся. — Она подумывает в скором времени попробоваться в «Гарпии».

— Они будут счастливы заполучить такого игрока, — ответил Оливер. — Нам тоже всегда нужны толковые охотники.

— Я передам.

Повисла пауза, достаточно длинная, чтобы Оливер с Джорджем увидели, как Джимми Пикс неуверенно подошел к Маркусу и сказал:

— Я был на финале лиги пару лет назад, где вы разгромили «Паддлмир». Ты классно играл.

Маркус ухмыльнулся, он обожал, когда с ним обращались как с великим игроком в квиддич:

— Спасибо, парень.

— Никто так больше не умеет забивать голы.

— Ага, там по-крутому все замешано, — ответил Маркус, а потом добавил, становясь немного попроще: — Надеюсь, ты прилично играешь, загонщик. Хотелось бы выиграть.

Джордж, приподняв бровь, спросил у Оливера:

— Итак, ты и Флинт?

— Он не такой, как ты думаешь, — стандартно ответил Оливер, как и каждый раз, когда кто-то спрашивал про Маркуса.

Джордж даже спорить не стал, просто, пожав плечами, улыбнулся:

— Я не осуждаю, приятель. Да все чувствовали искры, которые летали между вами, стоило вам пожать руки...

— Да пошел ты, — беззлобно ответил Оливер, но очень быстро стал серьезным. Он обязан был спросить: — Джордж, все же нормально? Нормально, что мы это затеяли?

— Лучше мы и придумать не могли, — ответил Джордж, оборачиваясь к площадке, на которой толпились бывшие и нынешние ученики. Получившиеся команды представляли собой совершенно новые и необычные сочетания. Сегодня все пришедшие собрались почтить память тех, кого больше с ними не стало, так, как умели лучше всего.

— Вперед к победе, — произнес Оливер, похлопав Джорджа по плечу и поворачиваясь к команде.

— Ты тут не единственный капитан в команде, — вредно заявил Маркус, но Оливер не обратил внимания на его слова, а обвил рукой за плечи и повел по направлению к площадке. — Эй, это не я против, ты бесишь Приса.

— Залезай на метлу, Флинт, — заявил ему Прис, отчего Оливер рассмеялся. Маркус переживал, что к нему будут относиться не так, как к игрокам с других факультетов, но Маркус вполне вписался. В любом случае, даже если он никому не понравится, фаната в лице Джимми Пикса себе он обеспечил.

Оливер стартовал, оставляя землю под ногами, и полетел навстречу ветру так же, как и четыре года назад. И было грустно, и немного горько. И было здорово.

 

.

 

(и первый)

 

Маркус играл так же, как помнил Оливер: быстро, агрессивно (в «Сороках» он стал еще подлее), посылая квоффл рядом с Роном Уизли бесконечное количество раз, Оливер сбился со счета. Пару раз сжульничал, просто чтобы напомнить Хогвартсу, кто он такой, не считая того, что он и так был отличным игроком. Маркус, Кейти и Малкольм играли в прочной сцепке: глядя на и них, не подумал бы, что они первый раз вышли вместе на поле.

Оливер и сам был не плох. Плисия, Роджер Дэйвис и Кадуоллейдер им несильно уступали, но Оливера не просто так признали одним из лучших вратарей в стране.

Чо поймала снитч через десять минут, победно подняв руку в нескольких футах от Оливера, пока Адриан Пьюси разворачивался на другом конце поля. Оливер издал радостный возглас, и они с Кейти и Джимми сделали круг на метлах вокруг Чо, а толпа внизу чествовала игроков из своих факультетов.

Маркус перехватил его на спуске вниз, его счастливое лицо сияло. Он протянул руку, и Оливер дал ему пять, подумав, а не плохо быть на одной стороне после стольких лет, что Маркус играл против него.

Маркус, по-детски радуясь, сделал хук в воздухе, обычно только Оливер видел его таким. Оливер широко улыбнулся.

 

.

 

Они вышли в финал, но Гарри поймал снитч раньше Чо, и их команда проиграла с разрывом в 90 очков. Потом выступали с речами: и серьезными, и поздравительными, — но все, как одна, подчеркивали важность сегодняшнего дня и сумму, которую благодаря им собрали на восстановление замка, страны и стольких человеческих судеб.

 

Когда пыль улеглась над полем, а заколдованные фонари плыли в толпе, Оливер и Маркус попрощались со своей импровизированной командой, пообещав встретиться как-нибудь за стаканчиком, а затем дошли пешком до Хогсмида, где аппарировали домой. Шум стадиона стих после звонкого хлопка.

— Мне нравится быть на твоей стороне, — сказал Оливер, сбрасывая обувь и заваливаясь на диван: все кости ныли, болели ладони. Боль после матча была одним из самых любимых его ощущений.

— Ты всегда на моей стороне, — не задумываясь ответил Маркус, после чего оба простонали.

— Ну что за розовые сопли, — сказал Оливер, закидывая голову назад и смеясь. Маркус упал рядом на диван и забросил ноги ему на колени. — Маркус... боже мой...

— Заткнись, — покраснел Маркус, — я случайно, понятно?

— Ну конечно.

— Но правда же. Вы же именно такие, гриффиндорцы, вечно упрямые, вечно твердите, что...

— Эй, Маркус, прекрати, — Оливер тронул лицо Маркуса, улыбнувшись, тогда тот подставил подбородок под ладонь. — Я на твоей стороне, а ты на моей, да? — Маркус кивнул, глядя на него тем особым темным взглядом, когда все его внимание сосредоточено на тебе и только на тебе. На какое-то время они так и застыли, дыхание Маркуса выровнялось с дыханием Оливера, потом Оливер отмер и ухмыльнулся: — Знаешь, кто еще на твоей стороне, Маркус? Джимми Пикс. Он твой большой фанат.

Маркус повалил Оливера на пол, больно впиваясь коленками и локтями, пока они боролись. 

— Я тоже большой фанат, — смог выдавить Оливер, когда Маркус взял его в захват.

Оливер почувствовал, что Маркус улыбается ему в руку:

— Тупой дрочила. Прекрати нести чушь.

— Ты первый начал, — рассмеялся Оливер, — ты сказал... — Маркус зажал ему рот ладонью, заглушая конец фразы, и даже не поморщился, когда Оливер лизнул руку.

Они расцепились и улеглись на пол. Маркус убрал руку со рта Оливера и положил ее ему на грудь. Вот так они и справлялись: боролись, оскорбляли друг друга, ссорились, словно в детском саду, а потом вот так уютно лежали рядом в конце долгого дня.

Теперь это была их жизнь.


End file.
